Spirian Confederacy
The Second Spirian Confederacy was formed by the Treaty of Triyuva in 2745. The treaty was the conclusion of fighting between two factions struggling for influence in the Cradle System, The Defenders of the Caste and The Brothers of Gulik. The treaty ceded all territory of the Brothers and their pirate mercenaries to the Defenders in an act known as 'The Unification' which allowed the Defenders to establish the Second Confederacy. The Second Confederacy is a young nation and is laying its future cautiously. Government After the treaty Alejandros formed a parliament consisting of his previous Military Parliament from The Defenders of the Caste and leaders of Spirian unification campaigns across the Cradle system. The parliament is known as the New Citadel which is a reference to the first confederate parliament named The Citadel. At the moment the parliament are all in favor of Alejandros and there are no parties. The goal of the parliament right now is to strengthen claims on other settlements that are not owned by the Confederacy. They also plan to end pirate activity in New Rhetik and stations along the ridge of the system. Demographics The Second Confederacy's demographics are a mixture of different ethnic groups from the ex-homeworld Morai. Below the percentage of these groups are in scripted. 34% - Central Spirian (Wolfburger, Pravenic, Aldeburger) 26% - Eastern Spirian (Kasirikan, Kletish, Covwaldan) 15% - Southern Spirian (Lootish, Yipper, Airian) 10% - Western Spirian (Blausin, Klooter, Nootish) 5% - South Western Spirian (Bizrilian, Kilumbian, Orgytin) 4% - Northern Spirian (Ergigitin, Samuelese, Golondaki) 4% - North Eastern Spirian (Tengriki, Kamchadik, Klovati) 2% - Negro Spirian (All Negro Spirians are sorted into one group) Negro Spirian For years, thousands of Negro Spirians have been killed and abused by Blue Spirians. A few years ago when the Defenders of the Caste were still uniting the system under the Confederacy the Negro Spirian population was up a lot more and occupied 10% more of the 100%. Military Not long ago the previous military that the Confederacy owned was reformed from a rabble of militiamen to a strong force of trained men. These reforms were the product of the Ryuvik industrial complex which was so large that it had the capability to support these reforms and forge new weaponry and uniforms which were carefully designed by engineers who were employed by the parliament. The military now stands with 9.6 Million personnel most of whom are newly modeled from the reforms. Soldiers The Confederate army have different types of soldiers who specialize in different regiments. They are listed below. # The Trencher - The common infantryman of the Confederate army. # The Landship - The Heavily armed infantryman of the Confederate army. # The Whistler - The reconnaissance trooper of the Confederate army. Armored Units The Confederate army use one model of Armored unit and it is a walker with two legs. Its name is Pantaloon and is famous for being named after the city it was engineered in. Armies of the Confederacy The Confederate army have five army groups who are stationed in the major cities and industrial ports of the Cradle system. They are listed below in order of significance. # 1st Army Group (Triyuva) - Most of the men of this Army Group are ex-personnel of the Defenders of the Caste. # 2nd Army Group (New Rhetik) - This Army Group is well known for its Whistlers. # 3rd Army Group (Ryuvik) - This Army Group is well known for its Landships # 4th Army Group (Zilikstha) - This Army Group is well known for its Trenchers # 5th Army Group (Pantaloon) - This Army Group is well known for its Pantaloons # 6th Army Group (Citrel) - This Army Group is well known for its defensive strategies Images of the Military Infantryman.jpg|A Newly Modeled Trencher from the Military Reforms Specialist.jpg|A Newly Modeled Whistler from the Military Reforms Heavy.jpg|A Newly Modeled Landship from the Military Reforms Pantaloon.jpg|A Pantaloon Armored Unit Category:SAP2 Category:Empire Category:Spirian Confederacy